No
by Windrider1967
Summary: Kurt and Blaine make the decision to take the next step in their relationship. A first time fic filled with love and fluff and Klex. If it's not your cup of tea - why are you reading Klaine fanfic. Please let me know what you think, it helps me write.


**_If you don't want to be at least superficially spoiled - stop reading right here._ OK, for those of you who have read my fics or followed you know I DON'T write canon time frame Klex. I write future fic smut … but I was on Tumbler … and Blaine YELLED … and I got a line stuck in my head and it became this. Does NOT follow spoilers, cause I am just gonna see what RIB does with all this, I refuse to write to crazy speculation just "heart warming, please dear god let this be true" speculation.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had no idea how he had ever gotten this lucky. A year ago he never considered that he would find someone like Kurt Hummel. Now, almost exactly a year after that meeting on the stairway, here he was, with the most amazing boyfriend in the world. One who he could talk to about anything, who loved him and made sure he was aware of that every day. Sitting there, with Kurt curled against his chest, he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed hearing what Kurt had said.<p>

"What did you just say Kurt?" he said with an undertone of shock, surely he hadn't heard that right?

"I said I'm ready Blaine" Kurt replied quietly, turning to look in to his eyes.

"I thought that was what you said. Are you sure Kurt, because this isn't something you can take back you know and God don't think that I don't feel the same way because … OH GOD I do, but I'm more than happy with where we are right now and I don't want you to think this is something that you have to do or that I am pressuring you at all because that is the last thing that I would ever want to do and ..."

Blaine's ramblings were cut off by Kurt's lips pressed to his and he sighed into the kiss. "Blaine Anderson, I want you to listen to me alright and really hear what I am telling you. I LOVE YOU. I think I have since the day we met, I know I have since before we sang Baby it's Cold Outside. We have taken things amazingly slowly and I want this, I want YOU. My dad told me when we had "the talk", thank you again for that humiliation by the way, that when I was ready to take this step, to use it as a way to connect with someone. He told me that it does something to your heart and that you will never be more vulnerable. You already have my heart Blaine, I feel like with you all the walls have come down and vulnerable as that makes me you have never taken advantage of that. I want to share everything with you and I can't EVER see wanting to take this back."

Blaine was almost in tears before Kurt had finished. He never knew what it was to love this deeply and this completely before and it felt like so much more than a 17 year old should be able to feel. His response was to gently turn Kurt in his arms to face him and resting his forehead against Kurt's quietly say "I love you too baby, you know that. I can't say that I'm not absolutely and totally amazed and turned on as hell to hear you say that, but honestly I'm scared Kurt. Not scared to make love with you, just scared that, God I don't know how to say this." He hesitated a moment before blurting out "What if I suck?"

Kurt's bright laughter broke through the tension "Sweetie, we already know that you do, and very well I might add" he said with a sly wink and a raised eyebrow "I don't mean right now, that would be too much pressure, but when the time is right, I want this, I want you. I love you and this is something that I really want to share with you."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at the not right now comment and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's as he whispered "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" and smiled at Kurt's reply of "About as much as I love you"

* * *

><p>The following weekend found Blaine and Kurt cuddled together on Blaine's bed. His parents were out of town for the weekend and he and Kurt were taking advantage of the time alone. The final credits for Rent were playing in the background and Kurt leaned down to place a tender kiss on Blaine's lips.<p>

"So Mr Anderson, it seems that we have a little free time on our hands here and I was wondering if you had any idea of how we could take advantage of that?" He smirked a bit as he ran his tongue slowly across Blaine's lower lip before taking it lightly in his teeth. "I mean really, we have the whole house to ourselves, Dad isn't expecting me home, and I have my very sexy boyfriend in a nice big bed. It would certainly be a shame to waste that opportunity."

"I certainly wouldn't want to bore you Mr Hummel" Blaine said teasingly pulling Kurt fully on top of him and gently nibbling along his neck. "I'm sure I might have an idea or two of how we can pass the time"

"Are you trying to get my attention, my dear?" Kurt giggled as Blaine's hands ran along his ribs and hit a ticklish spot.

Blaine leaned up just a hair to run his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear before gently sucking on the lobe. "If I have to try then I think I am doing something wrong"

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss, running his tongue along the back of Blaine's teeth before sucking his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The rhythmic pull ran straight to Blaine's cock and he moaned as he pressed up into his boyfriends hips "How is it that you can make me this crazy this quickly Kurt?" he asked breathlessly.

"Simple sweetie," Kurt replied as his hips swiveled down along Blaine's hardening cock "Lots and lots of practice. But practice makes perfect and I don't think I have achieved perfection yet so I am just going to have to keep practicing."

Kurt sat back and straddled Blaine's hips and teasingly ran his hands across Blaine's chest. His thumbs slowly circled Blaine's nipples over his polo and then ghosted down along his sides to the hem of Blaine's shirt "You are overdressed." he said with a chuckle as he snagged the hem in his hands and began to slide it up Blaine's torso.

"I think that makes two of us" Blaine replied sitting up as Kurt pulled the shirt over his head. Teasingly slowly, he began to pop the buttons on Kurt's shirt open, leaning up towards him to place soft open mouth kisses along the exposed skin. Sitting up fully and tucking his legs under him he pulled Kurt flush against him, hips pressed tightly together and kissed him deeply. They both took the opportunity to slide hands along bare skin, Kurt's short nails tracing tantalizing patterns along his back.

Blaine pulled the two of them back onto the bed, lying side by side, chests and hips and legs flush as he tangled his hands in the back of Kurt's hair and began kissing him deeply. There was no hesitation, no teasing, so different from their usual kisses. He tilted Kurt's head further to the side to allow himself to deepen the kiss, tongue stroking along Kurt's, soft gasps coming from both of them.

Reaching down between them he pressed his palm firmly against Kurt's growing erection and stroked him through his white skinnies. "I think there is something in my way here Kurt" he said with a grin "Think we can do something about that?" Kurt just nodded and Blaine flicked open the button and quickly slid the zipper down, freeing Kurt's cock into the chill of the room "God, how do you go commando under these things Kurt? Zippers HURT"

"First off, there is absolutely NO room in these for anything under them and second, I know you love watching my ass knowing there is nothing under them so don't give me that. Now how about you do me a favor and get me naked here?" Kurt said with a laugh and a wink.

"Nothing I would like to do more my dear" Blaine smiled as he knelt on the bed by Kurt's ankles and TUGGED the jeans off. As much as he might love his boyfriend's fashion sense, those jeans were a BITCH to get off. "You mind if I join you in the nudist trend? I kinda like that one if it is in season right now."

"You better, I can't be the only fashion forward one in this relationship" Kurt replied with a straight face. That was one thing that Blaine loved about their relationship, no matter how heated things got they always enjoyed having fun with each other, little teasing comments or snarky replies. Above anything else their relationship was built on comfort and ease.

Both of them naked, Blaine stretched flush against Kurt, pressing him back into the bed and rolling his hips in slow steady circles, cocks sliding together, hard and hot. It seemed like there was nothing that felt better in this world than the two of them like this, skin sliding on skin, Kurt's hands gently tugging on Blaine's hair, lips moving in well practiced concert. And then Kurt pulled away, leaning past him to reach his messenger bag on the floor by the bed, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of lube and condom. With a shy smile he handed them to Blaine and said in a whisper "Please?"

The look on Kurt's face bordered on shock when Blaine quietly but firmly replied "No" Tears sprang to his eyes and Blaine could tell that Kurt was getting ready to lose it so he continued quickly "I know we didn't talk about mechanics and stuff Kurt, but I really want to feel you first if you will let me. It's all I have been able to think about, feeling you deep inside me and I want that so bad."

Kurt had a hard time finding his voice for a minute before replying breathlessly "You want …. But I thought … I just assumed ..." Blaine cut him off with a gentle kiss "Kurt, never assume, you know what that makes both of us. I've thought about this baby. While I want to make love to you, soon, I really want this. Everyone, including you sometimes, seems to think that you are the fragile one in this relationship, that I am the "guy" and damned if you aren't the strongest person I know Kurt Hummel. You are the MAN I love and the one I want to be with and the one I want to experience this with. Please Kurt, I mean if you are uncomfortable with the idea I can go first, but I really want this. I need to feel you, need to feel you inside me, need to know that this is you and I and because we both want this and the best way I know to do that is with you making love to me."

Blaine held his breath, unsure whether he had said the wrong thing when Kurt didn't immediately reply. He looked up to see Kurt's eyes glistening with tears and a small smile on his face. Just when stars started to intrude on the edges of his vision he let out his breath in a relieved woosh when he heard Kurt's breathless reply of "Oh God yes"

* * *

><p>Anyone who ever said that first times were perfect and magical would only be partly right. Perfect and magical - yes, but also awkward and messy and painful. Not that Blaine would have traded one minute of it for the world.<p>

Kurt literally flipped him on the bed, leg wrapped around his hip, with strength Blaine didn't know he posessed, absolutely crashed down to meet his lips before the word "yes" fully expanded into the air between them. Leaning on his elbows he wrapped both hands on Blaines cheeks and tipped his head pulling him into a kiss so deep and needy Blaine almost stopped breathing again. It felt like Kurt was trying to absolutely crawl inside him with the kiss alone. Lips bruising together, tongues battling for dominance. Every bit of the need and desire and the connection that was between them came to the forefront. Kurt bit down on his lower lip before gently running his tongue along it to sooth the sting, every last inch of their bodies pressed close and tight and hot together.

Kurt's lips trailed quickly across Blaine's cheek, down to the point where his jaw and neck met and nipped at the skin there, sucking and biting his way up and down Blaine's neck before reaching his ear. "Blaine Warbler, I am gonna rock your world" he said quietly with a giggle, running his tongue along the shell. Lavishing attention to every inch of skin his lips passed Kurt began to crawl his way down Blaine's torso. Nipples hardened under the ministrations of teeth and tongue, small bruises sucked into the tender skin over his hip bones. Kurt looked up, holding Blaine's gaze intently and wrapping their fingers together as he ran a hard swipe along the vein of Blaine's cock. He reached his free hand towards the head of the bed, fingers wrapping around the bottle of lube and sunk his mouth down fully onto Blaine.

A few quick deep strokes, tongue tantalizingly hard against his shaft and Blaine felt Kurt's hands pressing his thighs further apart and his heels up to meet his ass. Blow jobs hadn't become common, not by a long stretch, but the feeling was so much more intimate and intense than Blaine had ever felt before. All he wanted was to close his eyes and throw his head back and wail, but he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Hazel eyes bore into glasz, feeling like their souls were touching, winding around each other as Kurt never let up on a stroke. This was the furthest they had gone and Blaine shivered when he felt Kurt's fingers stroke behind his balls and circle gently around his entrance.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt whispered, sliding his lips off and looking even deeper into his eyes.

"Is it ok to say I'm nervous Kurt?" Blaine replied, looking away with a blush.

"I'd be worried if you weren't babe, I know I am terrified right now." Kurt's fingers stilled in their explorations and his hand tightened on the one he was holding, fingers interlaced, thumb stroking soothingly. "We can stop, right here and I won't think any less of you."

"Oh god no, Kurt, don't stop please. I want you so bad right now, it's just ... It just feels like so much, like I am so sensitive to you right now. Please don't stop, I need to feel you so bad it hurts." Blaine all but whined.

Kurt released his hand long enough to open the bottle and squirt some lube onto his fingers. In his nervousness and haste he squeezed too hard and it ran down his fingers, over his wrist and dripped onto the bed. He giggled, literally giggled as he said "Woops" and smiled up at Blaine. "I imagine this is going to hurt baby. If it is too much or you want me to stop just tell me, please."

"I will sweetie, but right now I really want to feel those talented fingers of your put to use, so stop talking and get to work." Blaine chuckled, as much with nervousness as anything. He felt Kurt's slick fingers circle around his entrance, slight pressure increasing gradually and looked down to see Kurt literally staring at his fingers as they played. The look on his face was one of total concentration, tongue stuck slightly between his teeth. He looked so intent and serious that Blaine had to smile, that is until the tip of Kurt's index finger slipped inside.

Blaine's hips bucked and he felt every muscle in his body tense. "Oh God, I'm sorry ..." Kurt babbled stilling his movements "I should have said something, checked with you first ... Please tell me you are ok Blaine ... I can stop ..." Blaine cut him off "Just a bit of a shock Kurt, but I am fine. Just take it slow sweetie."

The burn was intense, literally like nothing he had ever felt before. Kurt slowly pressed in further, scant movements at a time until he was buried in Blaine's ass to the knuckle. He stopped his movements and looked up to see small tears playing at the corner of Blaine's eyes. Blaine senses his hesitation and said "Just give me a minute Kurt, I'm fine really"

Kurt looked at his questioningly and said "I want to try something Blaine, it may help" Not moving his finger in the slightest he leaned his head down and took the head of Blaine's cock back into his mouth. As Kurt ran slow circles across the head with his tongue and sucked lightly Blaine could feel himself begin to relax. The pressure became less intense and he could feel his muscles loosening around Kurt's finger. Kurt could feel the relaxation and began to move inside him, never letting up the pressure of his mouth and his tongue. Slow gently explorations became more confident and soon he was stroking deeply in and out of Blaine. Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a moan of "Oh God Kurt, that feels so damn good."

Kurt took his statement as a go ahead and slipped almost all the way out before pressing back in with a second finger along with the first. Blaine tensed momentarily and Kurt sucked down hard. Kurt worked him open slowly, gradually beginning to spread his fingers further and press deeper and Blaine bit back a cry when Kurt's fingers moved just right and hit a spot that had his vision whiting out for a moment. He could feel Kurt chuckle around his cock and the vibrations, damn what the vibrations did to him. "**Holy Shit Kurt"** he screamed as Kurt pressed again on the same spot.

Kurt pulled back off his cock with a small "pop" and smiled widely. "You're not the only one that can do research Blaine. You like that huh?" Blaine could only moan and reply "Oh God yes" Kurt chuckled before he slid back down over Blaine's cock and pressed a third finger in quickly. He moved with purpose and deliberation, pressing his tongue hard against the point where Blaine's head met his shaft every time he pressed deeper, scissored his fingers wider, pulling deep moans and gasps from Blaine's mouth.

"God Kurt, i want to kiss you, I need to kiss you. I want more baby, I need you so bad it hurts right now. I need you inside me Kurt, I need to feel you so Damn bad baby. I need to feel that cock inside me**. Please **..." Blaine had never imagined feeling this desperation, hearing him absolutely BEGGING for Kurt to stop what he was doing and fuck him. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, coiling down into a tight little ball all settle around his cock and his ass. He actually felt tears running down his cheeks as Kurt quickly pulled flush against him, cocks resting hard and hot together and he took Blaine's mouth again. He could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and he never wanted anything more than he wanted Kurt buried deep inside him.

After some fumbling with the condom and a struggle to get a pillow situated under his hips and a muffled "Ow" when Kurt's arm slipped and their foreheads crashed together Blaine felt a dull press against him. Kurt's hand rose to his cheek and he whispered "Blaine, baby, open you eyes, look at me please. I need to see those beautiful eyes baby. God I want you so bad right now. Can I? Please?" Blaine nodded and he felt Kurt's hips press forward. At first it was nothing but dull pressure and then when Kurt slipped past the ring of muscles he choked out a "Wait"

"Oh shit Blaine, I'm sorry,I'm hurting you aren't I. Oh my God I'll stop baby. I'm so sorry I'm fucking this all up" Tears were running down his cheeks in streams as he began to pull back, muttering apologies and "I love you's" and "I'm sorry Blaine" over and over again. Blaine reached down and trapped Kurt's hips in his hands, fingers digging in as he said "I didn't say stop Kurt, I said wait. Just give me a minute here. You're not exactly little you know" He chuckled despite the tears stinging the corners of his own eyes. Ever so slowly Blaine pulled Kurt's hips towards him, slowly slipping Kurt deeper into himself a fraction of an inch at a time. He could hear Kurt's breath hitch with each movement, hear mutters of "Oh Fuck, so tight" and his own "Holy shit you feel so good Kurt". Torturously slowly they moved together, gradually deeper and deeper until Kurt was fully encased in his ass.

Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's hips and reached up to tangle his hands in his hair, pulling him down to his lips and meshing together in the most sweet kiss he could remember since their first. It wasn't about passion, or about desire, it was strictly connection and love. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and opened his eyes to look deep into his soul. "I love you Blaine Anderson, so damn much. You are it for me, you always have been and you feel so damn good like this. God I never imagined how good this would feel. I want to love you baby, I want to make you feel so good. Can I baby? Please let me"

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes and whispered "I love you too, more than you can ever know. I want to stay like this with you forever Kurt, feel you inside of me, making me feel so damn complete. But right now baby I want you to move." Kurt's strokes started tentative, shallow and slow until Blaine began thrusting his hips up against him. Then they got harder and deeper, Kurt leaning up with his hands braced on either side of Blaine's head, Blaine's fingers digging into his hips, pulling and pushing him, guiding his movements. Blaine literally screamed when Kurt shifted ever so slightly and hit hard against the spot that had him falling apart. "Oh God Blaine, fuck you feel good. I am so damn close right now, right there. God I want to come so damn bad." Blaine slipped his hand between them and began to stroke himself in time with Kurt's thrusts, the only things heard were the slap of skin on skin, Moans of "Oh God YES" and "Holy fucking shit".

Then Kurt's eyes locked on his, sucking him in as his movements became more eratic, more sloppy, harder and faster. Blaine's orgasm not so much crept up on him as dragged out of him, hard and fast an without warning. His cock pulsed and erupted between them, cum striping both his and Kurt's stomachs. "Oh My Fucking GOD Kurt" he screamed, loud and wailing as his ass tightened around Kurt's cock in time with his own pulsing cock. And then Kurt buried himself deep in Blaine's ass and screamed as he came, easily a few steps higher than Blaine had heard him hit in Defying Gravity. Blaine could feel him pulsing inside him, every muscle in his body trembling and then he collapsed on Blaine's chest.

Their lips met, tears streaming down both their cheeks and punctuated by breathless whispers of "I love you" and "Thank you" and "Oh my God" They lay for a moment, Kurt still buried deep inside, before he slowly slipped out and Blaine hissed at the movement. Emptyness and dull pain and a feeling of loss hit at once. Then their foreheads were pressed together again and they breathed in each other's air and just looked, both smiling with satisfaction and bliss. Kurt rolled off flopping spinelessly on his back with a moan. "Why don't people do that every minute of every day?" he said with a chuckle. "Probably because they would never get anything else done Kurt, and because the mess would be incredible" Blaine laughed before leaning over and looking deep into Kurt's eyes. "I love you" he said with simplicity and sincerity "But GOD I feel gross right now"

They laughed outright together looking down at the mess on them and on the sheets. Kurt slid the condom off his softening cock and tossed it in the trash bin next to the bed. "I think there is a shower calling our name Mr Anderson" Kurt said with a grin, lightly pecking at Blaine's lips. He slid to the side of the bed and stood up, reaching a hand out to Blaine "Let's get cleaned up and then I want to come back here and snuggle. I want to be little spoon tho" Blaine laughed out loud and reached for Kurt's hand "I'm all yours" he said. "Yes you are" Kurt replied with a bright smile "Now come on"


End file.
